


LiveWire Girl

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, don't hate the livewire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Leslie and Kara are highschoo sweethearts when Leslie goes on a mission and isn't seen for five years. Kara thinking Leslie is dead starts to move on as her confusing feelings for a certain Author start to make her forget her ex. But Leslie isn't gone and she's about to create some old sparks with her ex. A Luthor won't back down.





	LiveWire Girl

Kara Danvers was dealing the best she could after her protege and friend Mon-El had to leave Earth. She took the loss quite hard after bonding with the other alien for a few short months. She was getting better at not feeling so melancholy after spending more time with her family and friends. The loss of her Daxamite friend though reminded her of the deepest loss next to Krypton exploding, her highschool and college girlfriend Leslie Willis. 

“You don’t have to go this time… I know Clark said he needed you for this but I need you too.” Kara declared with tears in her eyes as her girlfriend suited up to follow her cousin out on another mission.

Leslie smiled wiping the tear from her girlfriends eye. “You know I’m not fit for this mundane life we both know I’m more use with my powers out there..stopping the world from going darker. I’m the only one that could survive this mission and you know it. I’ll be fine a quick in and out and will be home before you know it.” 

“Leslie….” Hal Jordan approached in all his Green Lantern glory giving a smile to the other woman. “Kara...she's needed with us. We will protect her..we promise.” 

With a deep kiss and a wave Leslie was gone.

They were gone for a month when Hal and Clark came back but Leslie didn’t and Kara never forgave her cousin for it. 

“She wouldn’t leave Kara she wanted to protect us. There were too many of them.. I’m so sorry.” Kara had blown out her powers or she’d been with them. She regretted not going on that mission with her cousin. She’d carry that regret on her for years until years later when a certain Luthor brought the light back into her eyes in the form of friendship that was starting to blossom into something more. 

It’d been three months since the Daxamite attack and National City was starting to get its bearings back. The people hustle and bustle around seeming to forget the alien invaders from earlier that summer. But the Deo was still in full swing trapping hostile aliens and trying to keep the peace as the world continued to spin. Alex Danvers was planning her wedding to her fiancee Maggie Sawyer and frankly nothing could take her off her cloud nine. Everything was going right her sister was happier with the CEO of L-Corp and even J'onn seem to be in lighter spirits with the appearance of his father but like all things that are peaceful something big was about to burst the bubble of the DEO inhabitants. 

Alex had just finished her thursday knife throwing when a portal appeared of nowhere. She went on high alert pulling out her gun aiming at the portal. 

“I need a full team in sector three now!!” she ordered on her com as she waited for whatever was going to come through. A team had quickly surrounded the portal as someone slowly started to walk out of it. 

“This is Alex Danvers of the DEO PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!!” she ordered waiting as the lifeform raised their hands with a grin on their face. 

“Sup Danvers.” A familiar voice rang out with a salacious grin. “Mind calling off your dogs and telling me which Earth this is?” 

Alex kept her gun on the familiar blonde and squinted. “Leslie?” she questioned. 

“Danvers your looking damn fine since I last saw you. I love the haircut… where's your sister?” 

“Everyone stand down there is no threat here back to your duties.” She holstered her gun stepping closer to her friend than swinging her fist hitting the womans face and causing a static shock to go through her body causing it to numb her hand.

“I hope that was worth it.” Leslie commented blue blood pouring from her nose. 

“It's been five years Leslie… five Clark said you couldn’t come back that the last time him and Hal saw you...you were being thrown into a portal by the invaders.” 

“Alex we can play catch up later.. Where is my girlfriend?” she demanded looking around as if the bubbly blonde would appear at the mere mention.

“Out saving the world like her cousin what else?” 

“I want to see her. I need to see her I have so much to tell her.” she said with excitement in her voice at finally getting back to the one thing she’d been holding on to for years. 

Alex shook her head. “I think we should ease her into this. You leaving and her thinking your dead...Leslie she's just now moving on and...I don’t think it's a good idea.” 

“You can’t stop me.” Leslie warned as she let lightening run off her finger tips a dark look in her eyes. 

“You have no idea where I’ve been and who I had to kill to get here. I’ve done so much Alex just to finally be here and see her.” she closed her fits looking worn down. 

“Maybe if you let me…” 

“If you aren’t going to tell me where she is than I’ll find her myself.” 

“No Leslie wait just I’m not sure Kara going to be as open and welcoming she was hurt a lot.” 

“I’m sure she’ll understand I know her the best shes my best friend and my soulmate and I’m out of here.” Leslie said with growl and a blast of light she was gone in search of the blonde Superhero.

“Kara is not going to like this…” Alex said to herself as she dialed her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> The title maybe confusing but this is supercorp endgame period


End file.
